Talk:Urga Mstitel
So the garage won't accept this? Also, can anyone find out what Alessia says about this and add it to Rebel drop#Alessia.27s opinions on vehicles? I kind of took one from one oil rig, then flew to another and completed it. Only then did I find out that it stopps spawning there. GMRE (talk) 21:53, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure she just says her usual "We can't do anything with that one Rico." or "We can't do anything with that vehicle." --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 16:34, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks, but by now I've noticed that for unlockable military vehicles, she actually tells us what base to take over. GMRE (talk) 16:48, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm guessing that since there is no base to take over it would say what UNHC mentioned. I'm guessing the same happens with the Carmen Albatross. Pure Competizione (talk) 08:39, September 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::Reactivated 241 days later ::::Incorrect ::::The Urga Postolka is unlocked after razing Vis Electra ::::Alessia doesn't have a quote for this vehicle (or any military vehicle) ::::Not just the Carmen Albatross ::::Any vehicle that can be unlocked that does not require deliverance to a garage is devoid of a quote from Alessia [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:08, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :::::Oh damn it. I landed a Mstitel on a rebel drop pad once but forgot what she said. Also I am certain Alessia does comment on the location where a vehicle is unlocked. For the Corvette it was something along the lines of "We can't do anything with this one Rico, but maybe, just maybe we might find some blueprints if you liberate Vis Electra". Pure Competizione (talk) 04:57, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I've heard that kind of comments too. Like "Try looking at X base, maybe there's some blueprints." GMRE (talk) 18:45, September 14, 2017 (UTC) :Well I'll attempt it on my other account. Pure Competizione (talk) 03:40, September 15, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah it's just "we can't do anything with this one Rico" It would be kinda funny if when you brought the Carmen Albatross there it just accepted it and you didn't need the parts... Pure Competizione (talk) 01:44, September 16, 2017 (UTC) ::I thought so [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:12, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Name The Rebel drop and the game HUD both use all upper case letters, but in this case the rebel drop description calls the vehicle "URGA Mstitel", meaning that maybe this one should have "URGA" in upper case letters. GMRE (talk) 15:52, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :Didn't all the vehicle names always go by the text in the lower left hand corner :That was the thing with The Rocket when that anonymous IP discovered the words actually read "The Ricochet" :In conclusion :I semi-disagree with the name change :But in the end I won't hold against it if everyone else thinks so [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:50, June 23, 2017 (UTC) ::The font used on the HUD uses capitals only. What evidence do we have that it's uppercase or lowercase if almost all fonts in JC3 are full capitals, and Urga is only written in those fonts as far as I know. Pure Competizione (talk) 08:41, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :::Reactivated 82 days later :::It is called "Urga Mstitel" at the bottom right of the screen, so I'm going with that :::So are you in favor of name changing or not [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:08, September 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::In the bottom corner capitals are indistiguishable, so unless we have any evidence of Urga spelt lowercase in Just Cause 3 I agree with the name change. Pure Competizione (talk) 04:57, September 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::I still disagree :::::There is no evidence Urga is URGA minus the rebel drop descriptions and URGA-9380 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:30, September 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Yeah I read through the rebel drop descriptions. It's strange how they just decapitalised the name... Pure Competizione (talk) 01:43, September 16, 2017 (UTC) It's actually not too uncommon to decapitalize some company names [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:12, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Owners Anyone feel like there should've been a Black Hand variant? The Black Hand had CS Navajos and Urga Postolkas in their colors, so why stop there? And besides, Sheldon said the Black Hand get a small take in Bavarium in Three's Company. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:32, February 18, 2020 (UTC) :Because they were not the main antagonists, so it makes sense that they would not have these. They were only really hired as additional army units. GMRE (talk) 17:00, February 18, 2020 (UTC)